


My change

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean's journey to change





	My change

**Author's Note:**

> A late submission for aot week day six growth, mainly because I couldn't think of what to write.

Arrogance. Nice comfy life in the interior, that was how Jean Kirstien imagined his life. Screw the suicidal block head. Him and his desire to be a hero, to be one to kill all the titans in the world. What a fool. Jean didn't see how Marco, or anyone else really, especially child hood friend Thomas Wagner could find what Eren was saying admirable. It was suicide, it was insane, it was a horrible horrible death. Jean vowed never to face it. However, now, as he stared at the half eaten body of his best friend, and wondered where was Thomas's body, Jean made a vow. To join the scouts, and to survive, to survive to the new world, the titan free world, so no one would ever suffer loss the way he and his friends had right here at Trost.


End file.
